Kemaeo Reefs
Overview The Kemaero Reefs dotting the ocean just east off the coast of island of which they were named after are a hub of ocean-life activity, harboring entire ecosystems and communities of brightly colored fish, coral, and plants. Aptly dubbed 'Rang Ka Shahar' in Traditional Biyal by Azure'mir and Vandai cliques, these reefs are general epicenters for fishing, due to them being home to a variety of life. Ashkopa fleets in partiuclar view these reefs as sites sacred to Kavarenah, Tiasurphias, and Miaszurias, and the end of the two spirits conflict by the hand of the Goddess of Fate and Luck. 'Rang Ka Shahar'translates to Vibrant City in Common Marine Life Sinvali Amethyst Coral Possibly the most beautiful of all the coral there is the Sinvaly Amethyst, named 'F'izora' in Biyal. What appear to be white, almost translucent stalks of Dendrophyllia during the day is an illuminated and deep purple in darkess. Upon touch, the tendrils of this coral feel slick, almost as if coated in oil. Various types of marine life make their home around and within this variety of coral, namely smaller jellyfish as well as other types of bioluminescent animals native to the region. Seafire Coral Seafire coral is easily identified by it's bright-red, almost tree-root like appearance, featuring small pores and polyps along it's body. These stalks are special in that they excrete a toxin which burns much like the sting of a jellyfish. In addition, seafire corals have a sharp, calcified external skeleton that can scrape the skin, in turn infecting wounds with this toxin. When dried, seafire coral ceases production of this toxin. Certain varieties of fish, albeit smaller ones, thrive within colonies of this coral. Immune to the toxin they excrete, these fish manage to live by hiding from their predators within the colonies. Certain fleets of Ashkopa make a fair sum of money through diving for stalks of seafire coral, harvesting them and using their excretions to make an expensive variety of rum that burns the throat, but has a smoky almost cigar-like flavor. This 'Seafire Rum' is oddly enough mostly enjoyed and purchased by Volvarians. Religious Significance The Rang Ka Shahar is said to be the birthplace of land, and the very location where Kavarenah ended the conflict between the two spirits Maszurias and Tiasurphias. Sailors will often pay tribute to the reefs by praying for at least an hour on passing. The Vibrant City, to Azure'mir and Vadai cliques, is as holy as any temple would be, and is often referred to in religious texts and scripture. The Forest of Bottles What used to be a large and flat bed of sand along the edge of the reefs is now covered in a sea of bottles filled with beads and other heavy objects, as well as slips of papers with wishes written on them which have been sunk to the shallow ocean bed. Azure'mir and Vandai cliques can often be seen adding bottles, which are usually of glass stained blue, red, or geen, to the forest when they stop to pray. Category:Locations Category:Around the World Category:Sinval